The Night's Song
by Amwise Gamgee
Summary: What if the spirit of both Frodo and The Ring were reborn in our time in the body of a girl and a boy? What if these two met as teenagers? Chapter Two loaded R & R
1. Default Chapter

She frowned. He was following her again. She hated it. He was always following her.

Estel F. Baggins hurried down the dirty alleyway. It was the quickest way home. Oh how she had grown to love being home. Ever since the day he had shown up.

* * *

Estel stared out the window of her last class of the day. She had never really been able to concentrate during the month of March. She always felt….antsy. However, today was a special day. It was March twenty-fifth. Tonight she would have that dream again. She had always been fascinated with the dream. Although she was very sleepy the next few days, she looked forward to it in March. 

She would find herself standing at the edge of a small cliff inside a volcano it looked. In her had, she held a golden ring. She would always be about to throw the ring, when she would hear her name called. She would hesitate, and the dream would vanish to blackness. In the void, she would hear yells, and other loud noises. Then, the blackness would fade, and she would be looking down from a large tower. On her finger is the ring. As she looks at it, her hand starts to burn and she wretches it off. The blackness returns. The blackness lasts longer this time, then it slowly brightens. She finds herself in a large white bed, then she awakens for real. 

"Class." Estel jumped slightly and turned to look at the teacher. "Class, this is Isil…"

"Isil is all you need to know." The boy said sternly. He was tall, six foot at least. His raven black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were silver with specks of gold. His dark tan mixed with the dark color of the male school uniform gave him a sinister look.

The teacher nodded, a blank look on her face, the looked back at the student's, smiling.

"Class, this is Isil." Everyone greeted him with warm looks and friendly greetings.

Estel gapped. Surely they had all saw what she had…..hadn't they? She frowned, but let it go and turned back to her window gazing. She snapped back to attention when she heard the teacher's voice again.

"Isil, please take the seat next to Estel. She will help you if you have any questions." Estel cursed silently and stared fixedly out the window. She stayed that way the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, Estel grabbed her things and was one of the first out the classroom. She breathed deeply when she stepped outside.

"Hello my little halfling." a husky voice purred into her ear. Estel jumped and turned around. The boy Isil grinned at her. "You left without a proper greeting." He said.

"No, I thought that was the best way to get the message across that I don't want anything to do with you." Estel growled and turned to walk away.

Isil watched her leave, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh little halfling, if only you knew how much of me you're going to get." He smiled and started after her.

* * *

It had been that way ever since. She would leave, and he would follow. Estel hated it. She hated him. Why couldn't he just leave her be?

She sighed in relief as she reached her doorstep. Smiling, she unlocked the door with her key and walked inside, quickly shutting and locking it behind her.

She walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a very large snack, then went to eat in front of the TV. 

After she finished her snack, she made her way upstairs to her room. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't clean either. There were no clothes on the floor, no misplaced CD's, the bed was made, it was mainly the stacks of writings she had littered all over her desk that ruined the neatness of her room. But she had always loved coming home and seeing them there. 

Since she had been very small, she had loved to read and write. Infact, where as most girls her age had things they wanted to keep hidden from their parents under their beds, she had stacks and stacks of notebooks and journals full of her writings. They were her prize collection. None however, was greater to her than her dream journal. It was devoted to March 25th. It seemed that every year, the dream got longer, or more detailed, and she recorded it every year. It was safely tucked under her mattress. 

Grabbing her p.j's. Estel made her way to the bathroom. She let the warm water run over her, erasing the days stress. All thoughts vanished from her mind. She loved shower time. 

When she was done, she stepped out of the shower, dried of, and slipped into her clothes. She wiped the fog off the mirror, and began to dry her hair and comb it. After all the knots were gone and it was dry, she paused and looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was a dark brown that looked black when wet. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, she was always complimented on them. She paused, her eyes and hair stood out so much against the milky whiteness that was her complexion. She had been told it gave her an exotic look, and that it made her look so cute. 

Estel smiled and left the bathroom.

She walked into her room and sat down at her desk. She opened her dream journal and prepared it for the entry she would place in it tomorrow morning. Thank goodness it was Friday, she could sleep in tomorrow.

* * *

Isil starred up at the light coming from Estel's room. He watched every night until the light went out. Why did she resist him so? Could she not see their paths were intertwined? 

"My little halfling. This dream you see tonight, will very well wake you to _my_ vision." He smirked

* * *

Once the dream book was ready, she sat it aside and opened her brand new notebook. She smiled at the crisp, white page that lay before her. With and eager excitement, she bent down over it and began to scribble the days events.

"Estel." Lily Lithrow called for her daughter. She and her husband had adopted Estel when she was thirteen. It was said both her parents drowned in a boating accident. As her Aunt, she couldn't not take the child in. She was no trouble, and in fact, had always been Lily's favorite Niece. "Estel.?" She called again. She was about to call again when she stopped. Smiling she made her way up to Estel's room. She was not at all surprised by what she found.

Estel was bent up on the desk, head laying on the desk, one hand holding a pen, the other idly laid out. Lily smiled. Estel was a small child, so she easily scooped her up and laid her softly in her bed. She tucked the blankets around her, kissed her forehead, turned off the light, and shut the door behind her.

** ** **

__

"Master!" Estel opened her eyes. She was at the edge of the small cliff, looking down into the lava again. She knew this scene well….but she frowned. She had never before hear someone yell out at this portion of the dream before.. She looked down and was shocked to see the ring wasn't in her hand. She looked all over the ground, but she couldn't find it.

"I have com, but I do not choose now to do what I came to do. I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!"

Estel looked up and gasped. A small, child like boy stood before her. He had large, hairy feet, and slightly pointed ears. However, what startled Estel the most, was that he looked just like her. She watched as he held the ring up, and slipped it on, disappearing.

Estel looked around, her eyes resting on another small boy. She didn't really get a chance to study him as an ugly creature knocked him down and ran at the spot the other boy had been standing. The creature began to fight with an invisible foe.

Estel watched as the creature brought it's hands up to it's mouth and bit down. The small boy returned, crying out in pain as he fell to the ground. She saw the ring and something else go flying out over the pit.

"Precious, precious, precious!" The creature cried and dove after it. Estel turned away as a horrible screeching filled the area. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Estel watched the two boys run and she quickly dashed after them. She didn't get very far before the blackness enveloped her.

"Estel……." 

Estel stirred. 

"Estel…..come to me…" 

Estel shut her eyes tight. 

"Do not fight me, my little halfling." Estel's eyes shot open. She was in a lavishly decorated room. She was laying on a white bed, but it wasn't the one she was used to. She looked around for the owner of the voice.

"I am right here my halfling." Estel gasped as Isil leaned over her. He kneeled on his knees above her midsection and pinned her arms to the bed. Estel squirmed with all her might, trying to push him away.

"I told you not to fight me. You will not win if you do." Estel glared at him and continued to struggle. Isil sighed and put pressure on her wrists. Then he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to know why your dream was so different love?" Estel stopped struggling and looked up at him. "I thought you would." He smiled, and relieved some of the pressure off her wrists.

"What I have to tell you is very important little halfling. I don't want you to speak until I have finished." He said sternly, then took a deep breath and began. "In a time far from this, in a place called Middle-Earth, there was a great war called, 'The War of the Ring'. What you saw was the end of the war. What you saw…was my death in Middle-Earth."

Estel gasped, and her eyes widened.

"Do not seem so surprised yet little one, for you see, it was you who took me to my death. The small boy you saw, was a hobbit, his name was Frodo Baggins. He is you, you are him. It is quite amusing that we should meet here. For, you see, Whilst I was in Frodo's care, I tried to seduce him into keeping me. I wanted him to claim me and rule…but of course, that is just my nature. I require a master that will take charge of my power. Frodo was stronger than I thought he would be, but yes, he did give in. It hadn't been for the fool Gamgee, the other hobbit you saw, I might've gotten Frodo sooner. However, I finally had him. He put me on. I felt whole again. For I was a trinket then, it was not hard to make me feel this way. 

But I had him. The that creature, Gollum, had to interfere. He tore me from Frodo, along with the finger I was on, and I fell into the fires of Mount Doom. I died in Middle-Earth that day. That day. March 25th.

I was amazed to find that not only had I been reborn as a human, but my bearer to death had also been reborn, as a beautiful woman. A seductive woman." Isil paused as he nuzzled Estel's neck.

"Of course, things have changed now. I am a human male. I can no longer be pleased as I could when I was the ring. I have a new way, and need to seduce myself a master….or mistress." He smirked wickedly down at Estel. She flinched.

"Yes, Estel Frodo Baggins. You will be mine. I will have you just as I did on Mount Doom, but this time, I will not lose you." He captured Estel's lips in a desperate kiss. Estel's eyes watered. It hurt. She pushed him off her and jumped up. She ran for the door, and flung it open, only to fall into blackness.

** ** **

Estel shot up in her bed. She was drenched in sweat and shaking. She tried to shake the images from her head but couldn't. She looked over to her desk and found her dream journal open. Reluctantly, she picked it up and began to record.


	2. Chapter Two

Isil smiled to himself as he opened his eyes. Estel would be pondering the implications of this dream, she may even try to avoid him.

"I can't have that though." he frowned. "If she avoids me, she may be able to convince herself the dream had no meaning. I can't allow that to happen. I will not be cast aside again." he growled. 

Isil stretched as he slid out from under the covers. His chest muscles rippling and catching the light streaming in from the windows. He looked at his big bed and smirked. As lonely as it seemed now, it would not always be that way. Soon, very soon, she would take her place beside him in it. He grinned and stood.

"Soon my little halfling. Soon."

***

Estel stretched. Her dream had awoken her from her sleep rather quickly this time, and it had taken it's toll. She had fallen back asleep, her record done.

She frowned. She hated the dream. She had normally enjoyed it. It was an adventure trying to figure out it's meaning, but now it had a new twist. Isil had been in it. He had shared with her information, but was it real?

"Of course not. It was just a dream 'tel. Don't think to much on it." She laughed to herself, but it sounded hollow to her ears. She rubbed her wrists slowly. They had had a slight pain in them ever since she had awoken. She frowned. The pain was in the same area Isil had pressed on.

"I told you not to think about it Estel!" She slapped her hand. "Anyway, it's time for your run." 

***

Estel breathed deep the air. Her neighborhood was quite. There weren't any kids her age in the whole neighborhood, and since most everyone around were working families, the young children spent most of their time in daycares.

Not that it bothered her. She liked the quiet runs she got to have.

Smiling, she started at a steady pace out of the front gate and down the street. It was a clear, breezy day. These were her favorite type of days. She ran quietly down the street, bobbing her head to the tunes coming from her portable CD player she carried. She was so caught up in the music, she didn't even see the boy with the box.

"Ooof!" Estel gasped as she and the boy went tumbling onto the ground. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm so clumbsy at times! I'm so sorry!" she rambled on.

"No, it's ok, nothing was broken." The boy smiled as they both stood. Estel turned her face up to look directly at his and smiled. The boy stopped as he looked at her. 

"I'm glad everything's ok. I would hate to have broken something. My names Estel." she said as she held out her hand. The boy nodded and fumbled to shake her hand in return.

"M..my name is S..Sam." Estel smiled at him. He was attractive with his dark green eyes, and tan skin. His sandy blonde hair was short but messy, giving him a carefree look. His cheeks were a slightly tinted shade of red.

'Cute'. Estel thought with a grin.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sam. If you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of my run. So, I'll see you around." She smiled and waved as she continued on her way.

Sam watched her leave with a sigh. Yes, he definatly hoped to see her around. Smiling, he went back to unloading the moving van.

***

Estel ran around the block then started home. Remembering the house she had meet Sam in front of, she angled her run to pass by again. She was almost to the house when she was slammed into a nearby tree trunk.

"My dear little halfling, you have not talked to me in so long. I was beginning to worry about you." Isil smirked down at her. Estel, still winching at the pain in her arm, moved to shove him away. Isil's grin widened as he caught her smaller fist in his hand.

"Now, now, there's no need to shove. Besides, if you keep pushing me away, how am I gonna seduce you?" he smirked. Estel's eyes widened.

"Get away from me!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, little halfling. We're already to far in." Estel struggled, but she couldn't break away. Her eyes widened in fear as Isil's face leaned in closer to hers.

"I think you better leave her alone." Estel and Isil turned to look at the speaker.

"Sam!" Estel cried in relief. Sam's eyes narrowed as he looked at Isil, pressed so close to Estel. 

"And what are you going to do about it? You've got no ties to lovely here. Whoa re you to tell me to leave her alone?" Isil smirked. Sam clenched and unclenched his fists. Isil grinned and turned back to Estel. "Later my little halfling." he winked at her and walked away.

Sam watched him leave with narrowed eyes, then turned and walked over to Estel.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Estel straightened herself and winced. Her right arm was cut and bleeding. Sam frowned. "Why don't you come inside, I'll get the first aid kit and get that cleaned up for you." Estel looked up at Sam's kind face, and nodded.

Estel squeaked as Sam gently rubbed down her cut with cleanser. It burned her already sore skin, but she knew it had to be done. Hearing her squeak, Sam began to softly blow on the area he was rubbing. He watched as small chill bumps emerged on Estel's pale skin. Diligently, and quietly, Sam worked until the wound was cleaned and bandaged.

"There you go, all clean." he smiled. Estel looked down at her bandage, then at Sam and smiled.

"Thank you very much Sam. I must say, this has to have been an eventful day for you!" Estel laughed. "First I barrel you over, then you have to rescue me and bandage me up. I alone am enough to keep you busy!" Estel chuckled.

"I don't mind." Sam replied as he put away the first aid kit. "can I offer you something to drink? My parents went into town for some more things, but you're welcome to stay for awhile."

"Actually, I gotta go. I've gotta get a shower so I can go meet my Aunt for lunch. Again, thank you so much Sam." Estel said seriously as Sam led her to the door. "There's something about that guy…." she stopped. "Well, it's over now." she paused, then smirked. "I'll be sure to stop by though if I need taking care of again though!" She laughed warmly as she walked down the side walk and back out to the street.

"See ya Sam!"

"It almost felt natural……"Sam mumbled as Estel's figure got further and further out of site. "To be looking after you, protecting you, it almost felt…….natural." 

***

Isil's eyes glared at Sam as he watched Estel leave. This was not a promising scene. Isil made a mental note to himself to keep an eye out for the new boy. He had to keep him away from Estel. Nothing was going to come between him and his prize. Estel was his and his alone. This boy was going to be a pain he could already tell. 

"Just like that fat hobbit Sam wa……" Isil stopped. He thought about the way the boy had looked when he had come between Estel and he at the tree. "No….it's can't be. How did he do it?!" Isil hissed. Again. Again that hobbit was going to interfer with his plans.

"No." Isil said. "I won't let it happen again. I'll just have to deal with him properly." he smirked evilly. " You will rest well tonight….Sam, for this is very well to be the last peaceful sleep you have."

***

Estel rushed home. She had to shower and meet her Aunt at the local dinner in an hour. She rushed around gathering her stuff together, then dashed into the bathroom. She would have to hurry if she wanted to meet her Aunt in time.

Estel jumped into the shower and scrubbed down, careful to watch for the bandage Sam had applied. She smiled as she rubbed her hand over it.

"Gah! Estel! You gotta get a move on!" she cried and jumped our the shower to dry off.

When she was dressed, Estel grabbed her keys, locked the house, and ran off down the block. Normally, Estel enjoyed a good run, but not when she was late! Lily always wondered why Estel never got her liscense.

"Why drive when everything's in walking distance?" Estel smiled.

***

"Estel, hun, why not get the license?" Lily grinned as Estel came up, breathing heavily. Estel laughed and followed her Aunt inside. They sat at a booth by the window. After they had ordered, Lily looked hard at Estel.

"What happened to your arm?" 

Estel placed her hand over her bandage.

"An Accident. I tripped during my run today."

"That I can believe," Lily grinned. "But what I can't believe is that you bandaged your arm on your own. It's done way to well." 

Estel laughed, then explained to her about Sam and his help.

"He sounds nice." Lily smiled.

"Don't even get the look." Estel warned.

"What look?"

"That 'he's-you-age-he-lives-close-you'll-get-to-know-him-an-hook-up' look." Lily laughed. 

"Be at peace Estel, I'm way to busy to pry." Estel sighed in mock relief.

"Good afternoon Estel." Estel's laughter cut off quick as a shiver ran up her spine. She looked up and straight into the silver, gold eyes of Isil. "it is always a joy to behold your lovely face." He smiled.

Estel just stared back. What was he up to? He was acting as if this morning had never happened.

A cough from Lily however, drew Estel out of her thoughts.

"Oh, h…hi Isil. This is my Aunt Lily."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Isil said as he bowed slightly.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Lily stared at him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me ladies, I must be going. I will see you later Estel." Isil smirked, making sure to excentuate the fact that he was using her real name. 

Lily turned and watched him leave. When he was gone, she turned back to Estel.

"And where have you been hiding him?! He was gorgeous Estel! Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing between me and that guy." Estel replied quickly. Lily looked slyly at her.

"That's not what the look on your face said. It's a good thing you don't have x-ray vision, you'd have melted him!"

Estel paused in her reply. She had never paid attention to Isil's looks. She was usually trying to avoid him. He always had the most intense look in his eyes, it made her feel naked. That was one thing she never wanted to be in front of him.

Isil had gone through much trouble to express his lust for Estel. Everyone saw it. The only problem was that everyone thought Estel was playing hard to get. If only they knew.

"Estel? Honey?" Estel snapped out of her thoughts.

"There is absolutely nothing between me and that guy."


End file.
